ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Modifyers (2019 revival)
The Modifyers is an American animated science fiction spy comedy series based on the failed Nickelodeon pilot of the same name. It is developed by Nickelodeon Animation Studios, which they developed the failed pilot, for Netflix. Announced on January 2019, the show was released on October TBD, 2019. Sypnosis The show is about Agent Xero, her sidekick Mole and other allies fighting villains like Baron Vain. Cast (Most of the casts reprise their respective roles) *Mae Whitman as Agent Xero and Lacey Shadows *Paul Rugg as Baron Vain, Katz, and Mr. Fin, a evil business shark. *Jeff Bennett as Mole and Rat *Rob Paulsen as Dr. Liam, an inventor that created Mole and other devices, News Reporter Kangaroo, a kangaroo who works as a news reporter and Pupp, a outlaw like-puppy. *Jessie Flower as Vanilla, a mouse who is one of Agent Xero's most closest friends. *Maurice LaMarche as Bullfrog, a tough Frog minion of Baron Vain. *Billy West as Wolf, a wolf minion of Baron Vain; Tick, an angry tick henchman of Baron Vain; Gizmo, a robot snake *Travis Willingham as Smokey Eye, a gray alley cat who tries to eat Vanilla. *Tajja Isen as Stella, Agent Xero's best friend who, unlike Xero, is not a spy. *Grey DeLisle as Queen Bee, an evil female bee that pretends to work for Baron Vain, but just wants to rule his army. *John Leguizamo as The Snake, a comic relief snake. *Jason Griffith as Blake "Black" Weaselo, a weasel who serves as Katz's assistant and Mack, Xero's ex-boyfriend who works for Baron Vain. *Tara Strong as Agent Onu, Baron Vain's attempt to replace Agent Xero, being one of his only non-animal minions. Ends up reforming and develops a crush on Xero, implying she is a lesbian. *Tom Kenny as Mr. Owl, an anthromorphic owl. *Phil LaMarr as The Bad Dinosaur, a dinosaur villain. *Greg Baldwin as Captain Panther, an evil Bowser/Gaston-esque panther who is in love/wants to marry Xero. *Roger Craig Smith as Agent Xander, Agent Xero's male counterpart. Production Music The music for the series is composed by Guy Moon, John Debney, and Lorne Balfe. Tajja Isen confirmed that she will do the theme song for the cartoon. The single version of the song was released in physical CD, Spotify, iTunes and Google Play Music. The song received positive reviews from critics. Animation Rough Draft Korea, who did the animation for the 2007 short film, returned to provide the animation for the series. Also, the series was made by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D. Episodes List of The Modifyers episodes Reception Critical reponse The trailers for the series received overwhelmingly positive reviews from people and fans alike, mainly for Xero and Mole's return. The series received universal acclaim from critics, fans and viewers, with praise given to the animation, the characters, voice acting, writing, and the series returning. The series currently holds a 100% Fresh certificate at Rotten Tomatoes. On MetaCritic, it was given 99 of 100, indicating "universal acclaim". Differences between the pilot and the series *Agent Xero and Lacey Shadows are two different people. But she does still use the disguise before the episode Xero and... Lacey?. Xero's disguise /List of Agent Xero's disguises Scripts /Scripts Trivia *The series basically shares the same animation as the original The Modifyers pilot. *A video game based on the series was released a year after the premiere. *It will be the second Nick show to be released on Netfix. *Since the death of Chris Reccardi, Lynne Naylor created the whole series by herself. *There were rumors that Xero could be a lesbian. While it was proven to be false, she is confirmed to be bi-sexual, interested in both men and women. Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Modifyers Category:Work In Progress Category:2021 Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Cartoons Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas